metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Brinstar
.]] '''Brinstar' (ブリンスタ Burinsuta) was an underground complex of caverns and jungles on Zebes. Home to many creatures, Brinstar is used as a Space Pirate base, and is relatively easy to navigate. The area appeared in Metroid, Zero Mission, and Super Metroid. It is well known as the area containing the Starting Point, the very first room of the entire ''Metroid'' series of games In Metroid and Zero Mission, the area was covered in blue and orange rock; while Super Metroid retained very few rooms from this part of the area, it expanded Brinstar to also include green jungle sections as well as red-soiled swamp areas and some kind of pink material. Kraid's Lair is a sub-section of Brinstar. Enemies .]] *Beetom (''Super Metroid only) *Bomb Parasite (Metroid: Zero Mission only) *Boyon (Super Metroid only) *Cacatac (Super Metroid only) *Dachora (Super Metroid only, non-hostile) *Dessgeega (Metroid: Zero Mission only) *Etecoon (Super Metroid only, non-hostile) *Eye (Super Metroid only, non-hostile) *Geega *Geemer *Kihunter (Super Metroid only) *Mellow *Metaree (Super Metroid only) *Mini-Kraid (Super Metroid only. In Metroid, it appears in Kraid's Lair) *Reo *Ripper *Samus Eater (Super Metroid only) *Sbug (Super Metroid only. Causes no damage) *Sidehopper *Skree *Waver *X-78Q (Metroid: Zero Mission only) *Yapping Maw (Super Metroid only) *Zeb *Zebes Bio-Barrier (Metroid: Zero Mission only) *Zeela *Zoomer *Zoro Bosses *King Worm (Metroid: Zero Mission only) *Spore Spawn (Super Metroid only) *Kraid (Super Metroid only. Present in a separate region In Metroid and Zero Mission) Items ''Metroid'' *2 Missile Tanks *3 Energy Tanks *Morph Ball *Long Beam *Ice Beam *Varia Suit *Bombs ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *10 Missile Tanks *3 Energy Tanks *1 Super Missile Expansion *Morph Ball *Long Beam *Bombs *Varia Suit *Charge Beam ''Super Metroid'' *12 Missile Tanks *3 Super Missile Tanks *5 Energy Tanks *1 Reserve Tank *5 Power Bomb Tanks *Morph Ball *Charge Beam *Spazer Beam *Varia Suit *X-Ray Scope Sub areas Note: These names come from the Super Metroid: Sound in Action CD. They designate the different areas of Brinstar. Upper Brinstar The jungle, Upper Brinstar, is overgrown with vegetation and is home to many species of flora and fauna. There are many flowers in the background that may be related to the Cyrlic Tree. This area is also the most maze-like. Spore Spawn inhabits this area. Notable locations in this area are A Bridge Too Far and Hell. Lower Brinstar The "Red Soil Swampy Area" is more straightforward. The soil here is red possibly because of the fiery heat of Norfair below. The main shaft of this area faintly pulsates a violet color; the source of this light is unknown. There are also numerous pools of water here as well as many Samus Eaters. Kraid's Lair and Kraid himself also take up residence in this area (while Kraid's Lair lacks any of the red soil, the music from the area still plays up until a corridor two rooms before Kraid). Old Brinstar .]] The area where Samus Aran first appeared in ''Metroid. It is now mostly in ruins. It is one of the smallest parts of Zebes, and it is explored very early in the game. It is composed mostly of blue rock and is almost completely desolate. "Eye" security systems here detect Samus' presence after her arrival and alert the Space Pirates. Not all rooms in Brinstar are retained from Metroid. Only three are kept: the Starting Point where Samus acquired the Morph Ball (curiously, it is present there once more); the room leading down to the elevator to Kraid's Lair (door to elevator has been blocked off, though a new door leading to Missiles is on the opposite side); and a corridor containing a large block with a small crevice that the Morph Ball can fit through (door previously present behind the block is gone as well; a Missile tank is in its place). The Energy Tank hidden within one of the ceiling's rocks in the first Metroid is there once again. Three rooms in this area are the Starting Point, Corridor Number Two and Corridor Four. In Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there is a stage based on Brinstar featuring rising and falling acid that damages fighters on contact, Zebetite-like structures holding up the platforms, and an unknown substance holding together two parts of the main stage, that can be destroyed by repeated attacks (although it will simply regenerate). The stage is based on the Planet Zebes stage from Super Smash Bros., essentially being a redesign of the original stage. The stage also appears in Melee's Adventure Mode, where the player must fight Samus Aran, then evacuate Zebes in 40 seconds or lose one stock life. The shaft bears resemblance to shafts in both Crateria and the Ceres Space Colony in Super Metroid. Kraid's Lair is also present as a stage, under the name "Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths". Official data ''Metroid Zero Mission'' manual "Brinstar is covered in rock formations and is home to an array of dangerous indigenous creatures." Trivia *The original Brinstar theme is one of the most frequently remixed themes in the Metroid series. It has a total of 12 remixes. Themes This is the theme of Brinstar from the original Metroid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8h7GyFdm2xw This is the theme of the jungle section of Brinstar in Super Metroid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVUYyVfydqY This is the theme of the red soiled section of Brinstar in Super Metroid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zk7TGDmdt2U This is the theme of Brinstar in Metroid: Zero Mission: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlrOAEr6dXc This is the theme of Brinstar in Tetris DS (used in Catch Mode): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9t6cyW93q34 This is the theme of Brinstar in Super Smash Bros(Used on the Planet Zebes Stage) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or3TVP9Tk_I Gallery Startoff.gif Startoff2.gif|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' RemakeMorph.gif Energy Tank M5.gif Brinstar.png Metroid Zero Mission Complete Brinstar Map.png|Complete Metroid Zero Mission Brinstar Map. SuperMorph.gif|''Super Metroid'' Energytanksuper.gif Supercharge.gif es:Brinstar ru:Бринстар Category:Brinstar Category:Jungle areas Category:Recurring Locations